


Coward

by Iammoonchild01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love, Love/Hate, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammoonchild01/pseuds/Iammoonchild01
Summary: “You became what you always promised you’d stay away from.”Emris Hills, a sixteen year old student at Hogwarts who encounters her ex-best friend, Draco Malfoy. Their friendship grows back after years, but she senses something weird about it.
Comments: 1





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever time writing a fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I want you all to know that my writing is not perfect especially because English is not my first language. I’m sorry. 
> 
> I will try my best to update on the weekends! Thank you for reading!

_Emris  
  
_

As I walked around the woods looking for new crystals to add to my collection I stumbled upon him for the first time since classes ended and summer started. His platinum hair was messy, his suit was a bit dirty and his grey eyes were shut. It looked like he was sleeping. He looked both sad and peaceful. It is a weird combination of emotions, but it's Draco Malfoy.

"I didn't know you still hung out here, Hills." He scared me as he spoke with his eyes closed.

"I was just... looking for crystals, I'll leave now." I explain and try to walk away before he can speak again, but he wins.

"You don't need to leave, there's some crystals over here," he says now opening his eyes and sitting up to point at the some crystals. "Of course, if you want to leave, you can, that's fine too."

"No, I'd love to check those crystals out." I lied. I didn't really want to stay.

Any person knows Draco is no good. Especially me. I know him better than anyone, or thought I did. I still walked up to where he pointed and surprisingly there were beautiful crystals there.

"Is the tree house still up there?" 

"Yup... it is still there," I look at him and smile now searching for crystals where he said I'd find some, "Woah, I haven't found one of these in a while." I show him the crystal, he nods.

As kids we found a tree house that had a Fidelius Charm on it. We both read about it for months until we finally got it.

The secret keepers were my parents and only the four of us knew about it.

"Take me," Draco got up from the I froze.

_Why is he suddenly being so nice?_ I questioned myself. He's been the biggest jerk for years now. Draco ruined our friendship ever since his parents realized who my parents were and told him to stop talking to me. Just because my parents turned on Voldemort because they loved me. _Wouldn't they do the same for their child?_

"I don't know if it's a good time," I try to think of an excuse, but nothing comes to mind. "I need to..." my mind went blank.

He looked at me in the eyes. He looked hurt. His eyes were red, most likely from crying. I remember how he cried when we were younger. When he was with me he would be himself. He'd cry, laugh, make jokes, he was a good kid. _Where did that Draco go?_  
  
"It doesn't need to be today, it can be tomorrow," Draco suggested.

"Uhm... sure, I'll meet you here tomorrow." I say and he nods.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow here around the same time." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

I watched him leave. Once he was out of sight I ran back home. Draco is a confusing boy. Most times he's a bully. He rarely ever messes with me in school, but he isn't really nice to me either. It's like we don't know each other over at Hogwarts. We don't really hang out during holidays anymore. I'm always in the forest, but it had been a long time since I encountered him. He only comes here when he's stressed out.

"You're home early dear," Mother said as I walked in. "Find any pretty crystals today?"

I show her the bag filled with them. She smiled and started looking through them. I wanted to ask her if she knew anything about the Malfoy family lately, but I decided not to. _What could she probably know?_ They broke off their friendship long ago.

"I need to go to the bookstore tomorrow, want to go with me?" Mother asked and at first I thought I'd could use some time over at Diagon Alley, but I remembered. Draco asked me to meet him. I can't just blow him off, he'd get pissed. 

"I can't, I need to do some... summer reading." I make a lame excuse. My mother of course saw right through me, but smiled. 

"Alright then, go shower darling, the food is almost ready." I sigh and went up to my room to shower. My brain was filled with so many thoughts. 

_Is it a good idea to meet up with Draco? Will he even be there? Was he serious? Why does he want to know about the tree house? Doesn't he remember how to get there?_

After finishing up I went back down to eat. My head was hurting from all the thinking. I decided to go to bed early after the long day.

_Next day..._

I was woken up by Leo, my cat. He was meowing in my ear, that meant he was hungry. I wondered what time it was. Once I looked at the clock by my bed I jumped up.

"I'M LATE!" I jumped out of bed, brushed my teeth and put on the first thing I could find, fed Leo, took my wand, bag and headed out.

I ran into the forest at a surprisingly fast speed. I arrived at the place he said to meet him, but Draco. He wasn't there. I felt a bit disappointed. I was exhausted from the running. I decided to sit down for a while to catch my breath.

"You're here," His voice spooked me. He was out of breath. "I got distracted by something, I apologize for the tardiness." He was so formal, it's as if we didn't even know each other.

"It's okay if you slept in, so did I," I smiled looking at his face. _Why did I smile? It’s not like we’re friends.  
_

"Whatever, lead the way." He looked better than yesterday.

His hair was well brushed. His signature suit was clean and well fitted. The red in his eyes was still there, his eye bags were dark. It didn't seem like he got much sleep. But he seemed a bit brighter than yesterday. 

The two of us walked for a long time without saying a word to each other. He just followed along.

"Here it it." We have finally arrived.

Draco looked up at it for a second and smiled. He looked happy, for just a second the sadness in his eyes went away, but then looked at me. I noticed I was staring at him, so I put my attention back on the tree house. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Let's go in." He says walking up the stairs.

Once we opened the door memories of us as children and early teens flew into my head. I remember how we used to have play dates every day and watched the stars at night behind our parents back. 

“I can’t believe we used to hang out here,” Draco says and scoffs. “This dirty small place seemed bigger ages ago.” He kept talking.

“Of course Draco, we were kids back then. We’re already 16 years old.” I remind him and he laughs.

“I just heard Draco Malfoy laugh, my life is complete.” I say and he glared at me, but his smile doesn’t fade.

He walked up to a books shelf and took out a book. 

“Do you remember how we read this book every single day to learn all weird spells?” He asks opening the dirty book. 

Dust fell all over his face and suit. He coughed and laughed once again.

“We need to clean this place,” he said still looking through some of the old books. “We can use this place as a hang out during holidays or summer.” He stopped for a second to look at me.

I was shocked. _The Draco Malfoy wants to hang out here again?_ Maybe he wants to fix what he broke back then. But I can’t let him off the hook just like that. 

“we can start now.” He pulled out his wand and started without letting me talk. 

Most of the stuff was still good for use, just dirty. After a while the whole place was cleaned up. It was already dark outside. The two of us had been cleaning and recalling memories that we lost track of time.   
  
We were now sitting by the window looking at the stars like we used to do. It was silent. Draco just looked up at the sky and smiled.

“Why Draco?” I finally have the guts to ask. “Why are you trying to be my friend again all of the sudden?” He remains silent for a while.

“I regret it,” he answered. “Everything I did to you, just because of my parents I pushed you away when I shouldn’t have.” He explained.

“But I-” before I could finish he spoke.

“I like you Emris.” He blurted out.

I laugh. This is a joke. Silly old Draco making jokes.

”Yes Draco I like you too,” I laugh getting up to grab a book or something because I was nervous.   
  
He grabs my hand and pulls me back down to sit.

“I’m serious, Emris.” He was so serious. He is not joking. His face was now inches away from mine. He looked in my eyes and back down. I was frozen.  
  
“We better go, it’s late. I’ll see you once school starts.” I grabbed my things and left.

_This must be a joke. It has to be. How could he like me? After all these years and he waits until now to tell me? It doesn’t make any sense at all. The timing of it all seems off. What is going on in that boys head?_

I will just stay at home for the rest of the summer. I don’t need to go back to the forest in a while. I got all the crystals I wanted. Just another two weeks at home.


End file.
